Bound by Blood
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Dark story, blood play, violent, death.  Please don't read if you are offended by this.  John's relationship is slightly twisted.


Ok folks, this is a dark story, blood play, violent sex and death. Please dont read if you're offended by any of this.

If you like it please review, Thanks.

Rosie

Bound by Blood

She sat up, licking the blood from her lips. She was sated, finally, and she looked at him, watching him drive himself into the paid whore under him. His gaze was on her, not the whore and her heart beat faster.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

She leaned over, opening her mouth and letting him lick the blood from her chin before running his tongue over her teeth, the hot metallic taste of the blood finishing him. He drove one last time, his hands twisting in the fallen leaves as sweet release overcame him.

The whore moaned as he pulled out, curling into a pain filled ball on the ground. He pulled off the condom, sliding it into the waiting bag. He yanked his pants up, fastening them and standing. He watched as she cleaned the knife, slipping it into the sheath between her breasts. The bloody wipes went into the bag. He pulled her to her feet, and hard against his chest. She kept her head turned away, not wanting to chance getting the whore's blood on his shirt.

She removed the box of wipes from her bag, handing him one and tilting her head back. He quickly cleaned the last traces of scarlet from her beautiful face, then kissed her softly. The last wipe went into the bag and she zipped it shut, slipping it into her purse and removing an envelope. Leaning down, she shoved it into the whore's hand.

"An extra grand. Tell no one." That would keep her quiet, since she only charged them a C note.

They walked quickly away from the park, wanting to be far away before they hailed a cab. He kept his hand wrapped tightly around hers, loathe to release her even to get into the cab. They made the hotel in no time, going straight to their room.

Once there, they stripped, showering under the hottest water they could stand. Clean, they moved to the bed, his hands tracing the sweet curve of her back as they moved.

She lay on the bed, opening her arms to him. He covered her, pushing himself into her roughly, making her cry out. He took her hard, letting her harsh breathing and cries of pleasure wash over him. He held her arms over her head to keep her from tearing him with her nails.

She moved under him, meeting his brutal thrusts, "Harder baby, harder," she begged.

He drove harder into her, bruising the tender skin of her inner thighs and his hips. He covered her mouth with his, absorbing her scream as she came, bucking under him. He followed her over the edge, growling deep as he emptied himself in her.

He rolled to his side, gathering her limp body to him. Her eyes were heavy, sleep quickly overtaking her.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you," he said, kissing her softly as she let the darkness pull her down. He tucked her head under his chin, stroking her hair until he followed her into the darkness.

Chapter 2

"Hey John, where were you last night? We waited for you at the club," Mike called down the back hall of the arena.

"We went somewhere a little quieter Mikey," John said, dimples flashing at the younger man.

"Yeah, Randy and Glenn too. Almost no one showed up. Just me, Morrison and the Divas. Next time we all go together. I hate being stuck with the ladies all night, cramps my style," Mike laughed.

"Oh yeah, being seen in public with a bunch of hot chicks is always a bad thing," John teased. "I gotta go do promos Mike, I'll see you later in the ring."

"Ok John. Where's Hope? I got her money from the NASCAR pool." Mike said.

"Locker room. She's up pretty soon. Wait till after, she's nervous about this one. Two on one with LayCool."

"No problem, I'll catch up with her later," Mike assured him, heading for catering.

Hope finished lacing her boots, tossing her clothes into her gym bag. She stretched out, waiting for her five minute warning. She wasn't looking forward to the match tonight. She and Michelle hated each other and Layla did everything Michelle told her to do.

"Hey girly, good luck tonight, don't break flawless!" Tamina said, giving her a hug.

"Oh please, let me break something," she said with a grin. "I want them to be flawed!"

Tamina laughed, stripping to change into her valet dress. "I wouldn't mind that either," she said. LayCool was not popular on either brand.

Hope got her five, heading out.

John was waiting for her after the match. She was angry, and he wrapped her in his big arms, holding her tight.

"It's ok baby, don't worry, you'll get them next time," he said softly in her ear.

"I hate having to lose to those bitches Johnny. It was all I could do not to break Michelle tonight," she said, her voice low.

"I know baby, you'll get your chance. Why don't you go wait for me in my locker room? I'll be there soon and we can go be alone." He nuzzled his face in her neck, loving her scent.

"Ok Johnny, give Mike hell for me," she said, kissing him lightly. He always made her feel better. She smiled up at him and his heart swelled. He kissed her, letting her go. She walked off, shooting him a look full of promise over her shoulder. He rubbed the small half healed cut hidden under his wrist band, the twin to the one under her wrist wraps. He smiled, anxious to be done with work and be with her.

After the match he hurried to his locker room, knowing she would be there waiting for him. She was lying on the couch, wearing only one of his shirts, playing with her knife. He stripped, kneeling beside her, pulling off his wrist bands and offering her his wrist. He shivered at the kiss of the blade, lust tearing through him as her lips closed around the small cut. She lifted her already bleeding wrist to his lips, offering herself to him. The small cuts stopped bleeding quickly and he moved to cover her, feeling almost drunk with the taste of her blood in his mouth. She arched into him as he took her hard, joining their bodies as they had joined their souls.

"You're mine," he growled as he filled her with his seed. "I love you."

She kissed him softly, "I'll always be yours Johnny, I love you."

Later they went to dinner, finding a little Italian place that was dark and quiet. He held her hand across the table, staring into her lovely eyes. They were so dark you couldn't see the difference between the pupil and the iris. They looked truly black, especially in the dim restaurant.

He silently thanked whoever had led him to her. She was his perfect woman, his dark angel, a demon in a beautiful package. Her ink black hair, almost black eyes, pale skin and perfect figure turned him on just looking at her. He loved that she could keep up with him in the gym as well as in the bedroom, he'd never met a woman that could do that before.

He jumped as her bare foot came to rest between his legs. She was grinning at him, an evil grin, and his breath caught in his throat. She pressed down, sliding the sole of her foot against his hardening cock. He was grateful for the tablecloth as the waiter brought their food. She thanked him sweetly, asking for more wine.

"What are you doing Hope?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Playing. I wish I could crawl under the table and taste you right now," she whispered, "I want to taste you so bad Johnny."

Her words made him groan. "Oh fuck Hope, you're making me crazy."

The waiter came back with her wine. She dipped her finger in it, sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it. He groaned again, pulling her foot tighter against him.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Johnny, I want to be on my knees for you."

He motioned the waiter over, asking him to make their meals to go. She sat back, smiling and sipping her wine. He threw some money on the table, grabbing the bag with one hand and her arm with the other. He walked quickly out, forcing her to trot to keep up with his long legs. Once outside, he looked around, spotting a small park down the street. He pulled her along, crossing the road and finding a dark area in the trees.

He pushed her roughly to her knees, dropping the bag and fumbling with his belt and fly. He freed his cock, tangling his fingers in her hair. She licked her lips, taking him in. He bucked his hips, forcing her to take more of him. Her eyes closed as her hands gripped his hips, urging him on. He moaned as he got closer, her hot mouth doing what she knew he wanted. Her teeth dragged harshly along his length as her nails bit his bare thighs. He tightened his fingers in her hair as he surrendered, filling her mouth.

When his breathing slowed to normal he pulled her up, kissing her gently. He got his shorts up, straightening himself and picking up the bag.

"Let's go back to the hotel baby," he said, taking her hand.

Chapter 3

New week, new city, and a new Raw. Hope didn't have a match that night, so she stayed in his locker room. He knew she was getting antsy, and he didn't want her wandering around on her own. He stayed with her as long as he could, playing with her, keeping her on edge. Just before he went out he pinned her down, his hands and mouth all over her, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. He left her on the couch, dozing, while he went to the ring.

After he lost to Miz, he returned quickly, finding her pacing the room, muscles tense and actually twitching. He pulled on a shirt, taking her hand and leading her quickly out the back. They dropped the rental at the hotel, picking up the cash they would need and her knife.

They had the cab drop them downtown, and they started cruising for a tall, skinny, blond whore. She wanted one that looked like Michelle. It didn't take long, and she went to the woman to talk to her, tell her what they wanted, offer her and extra thousand dollars to let them cut her, pay her and lead her to the park. He was waiting there, sitting on an old picnic table. The whore looked uncertain when she saw him, but wanted the money.

Hope got the whore onto the table, pulling her shirt open and getting her knife out. The whore's eyes widened, fear showing in them.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much, I promise." Hope soothed her. She scored the blade lightly down the girl's chest, drawing a thin line of blood. She traced the line with her tongue, shivering as the metallic taste coated her tongue.

He lowered his shorts, excited watching her. He rolled on the condom, tossing the whore's short skirt up and taking her, distracting her from what Hope was doing. She made another shallow cut, lapping at the blood. She kept going, making many shallow cuts, gradually going deeper and making one short, deep cut that bled freely. She fastened her mouth over it, sucking hard.

When she had had enough she pushed her thumb hard against the cut. She looked up at John, his eyes on her as always. She didn't wait for his command, leaning to let him lick the blood from her face. She stroked his face as he finished, loving him so much.

They cleaned up, giving the whore her bonus and walking away. As always, he kept holding tight to her hand. They found a cab, cuddling in the back as they headed back to the hotel. When they got in the shower and he found her couldn't keep his hands off of her. He lifted her, pinning her against the wall and driving into her. Her head fell back against the wall, offering him her throat. He bit her hard, making her scream. Her nails raked his back as she came, clenching around him. His cry of release wound through hers.

They dried, going to lie in bed, tangled together, holding on tightly. She slept quickly, her head pillowed on his chest. He loved the feel of her warm breath flowing down his belly. As sleep claimed him he prayed she would never leave him.

Chapter 4

They went several weeks before going hunting again. After choosing, she left him in the shadows of a park with a long sweet kiss, going to talk to their victim.

She made her appeal, and was stunned to find herself thrown against a car and handcuffed. Their intended victim was an undercover cop, and she was quickly arrested and taken away.

John waited in the park, finally going in search of her, just in time to see the police car pull away. He faded back into the shadows, making a frantic call on his cell.

"Hope's been arrested," he told the voice on the other end, "What the hell do I do?"

"Just Hope?"

"Yes."

"Get back to the hotel as fast as you can, go to the bar so everyone will see you. Talk to everybody. Make sure they'll remember you were in the bar all evening. I'll take care of Hope. And don't answer your phone unless it's me."

"What do I say when they ask where she is?"

"Tell them she didn't feel well and stayed in your room. Talk, drink a little, dance, make sure. I have to go."

He took off, running full out for the hotel, just blocks away. It was a cool evening, and the short run didn't wind him. He put on his famous grin, entering the bar and ordering a beer. He established his presence by talking with Mike, dancing with Nattie and shooting pool with Randy, Ted and Cody. Everyone asked where Hope was, they had been inseparable for months. He just said she was tired and not feeling up to anything but sleeping. He tried hard to act normal, but by the time his phone rang, he was a bundle of frayed nerves.

The voice on the other end told him Hope had been charged with solicitation and possession of a deadly weapon.

"The weapon charge is bad. Vince has already been notified. Nothing I could do to stop that. I've sent a lawyer to bail her out, but I don't think she should come back to the hotel tonight. Go back to the room soon, then back to the bar and ask if anyone has seen her. You have to play this right John. You thought she was in the room, you had no idea she went out. Don't fuck up boy, or your ass will be on the line with hers."

"But…"

"No buts John. The cops will be coming to question you and everyone else. Be surprised, be shocked, do not give it away. I'll let you know when she's out."

The next few hours were a nightmare for him. The cops came before he left the bar, and they talked to everyone. He saw shocked faces and pitying glances all over. He guessed having his girlfriend arrested for solicitation wasn't a great reflection on him.

They finally let him go back to his room. He sat on the side of the bed and stared into space until his phone finally rang.

"She's out. She's been put in a hotel downtown. Get some sleep, you can see her in the morning."

"I need to see her now. I need to make sure she's ok," he objected.

"Not tonight John. Don't leave your room tonight. I'll call you in the morning and tell you where she is."

John stared at his phone. He tried to call her. Heard his ringtone coming from the table. Her phone was there, plugged into the wall. He finally lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and praying for morning.

She paced the hotel room, franticly rubbing her arms. She couldn't get warm, couldn't erase the feel of the hands of the stranger who had searched her. She missed John's presence at her side. She knew what she had to do, finally forcing herself to sit at the small table with the hotel stationary, writing quickly while her tears stained the paper. She took off her medallion, the one John had given her and sealed her words and it in an envelope, addressing it to John's home.

She went out, finding a mail box and kissing the letter before dropping it in the slot. She returned to the room, drawing a hot bath, using the little bottle of shampoo as bubble bath. While the tub filled she broke one of the glasses and chose a large shard.

She knew her carefully reconstructed life would be torn apart and her past would be exposed to the world, and she couldn't face that. She couldn't let him suffer for her sickness.

She undressed, folding her clothes neatly and piling them on the vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror for a minute wishing she could hold Johnny and kiss him one last time. She let the tears fall as she stepped into the tub, sinking to her neck in the bubbles. She lay back, raising her arm and cutting deeply with the broken glass.

The pain wasn't bad, and she cut again. She raised the shard to her neck, whispering "I love you," as she thrust the glass deep into herself. Her eyes closed, and she smiled as she thought of him, the darkness pulling her down for the last time.

5

John opened the door, stepping in and dropping his bags. They had finally left him alone. The last week had been the longest of his life and he was weary to his bones. And so lonely. Even among the people who cared for him and kept close to him he was alone. Hope's death had killed something inside of him, and he felt like an empty shell. Finding out about her hidden past had hurt with a physical pain that still gripped his body. He grieved for her lost years, from the past she thought she had to keep secret.

He kicked through the pile of mail on the floor, and looked down, an envelope with a hotel logo catching his eye. He bent slowly, her handwriting glaring at him from the front of it. Walking slowly to the kitchen he stared at it. He got a glass, pouring a hefty measure of whiskey in it and sitting at the table.

John laid the envelope carefully in front of him, running his fingers gently across his name. He felt the hard lump beneath his fingers, knowing finally where her medallion had gone. He thought it stolen by the maid who had found her lifeless body. His eyes closed, seeing her smile when he had placed it around her slender neck.

_"Oh Johnny, I love it, I'll never take it off," she had said, turning into his arms and kissing him sweetly. "I love you."_ She hadn't either, tucking it under her gear when she was in the ring, wanting it always over her heart.

He drank some of the whiskey, letting it burn down his throat, his eyes fixed on the letter. Finally he picked it up, turning it over in his hands. His finger slid under the flap, opening it and letting the medallion and its long silver chain spill into his hand. He closed his hand around it, tears he thought used up filling his eyes.

When he could see again, he took the letter out, laying it carefully on the table. His fingers touched the places where her tears had spotted the paper.

_My dearest Johnny,_

_Please forgive me my love, but I have to leave you now. I won't let you be painted black for my actions. Forgive my lies and know that I love you with all my heart and that I never meant to hurt you._

_Please don't mourn me darling. Just remember me sometimes and smile, and know that I will always be with you. Find love, find a love that deserves you and will make you happy._

_Take the medallion you gave me and know that my heart is within it. For we were truly bound by blood._

_I don't regret anything about our time together, but for the way I must leave you. Know that my last thought before the darkness will be of you._

_I love you my dearest Johnny._

_Your dark angel,_

_Hope_

The words blurred as the tears fell. He opened his fist, looking at the words graven deeply on the silver circle in his hand. 'For my Dark Angel. Bound by Blood Always.'

_"I want you to wear this always Hope. You're my dark angel, and I love you." he had told her. _

He put it on, the warm disk lying over his heart. He closed his hand around it, praying that wherever she was she knew how much he would always love her.


End file.
